Ten Rose Collection
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: TRADUCTIONS de différents one-shots ayant tous la particularité de mettre en scène Ten et Rose. Alerte (gui)mauve à bord ! Nouveau one-shot ajouté !
1. En vérité

TRADUCTION du oneshot _**"The truth is"**_, de Khatt.

_Le Docteur et Rose sont contaminés par un virus qui les oblige à dire la vérité. Jusqu'où vont-ils devoir se dévoiler, avant de pouvoir s'en débarrasser ?_

_._

* * *

**EN VÉRITÉ**

.

La cité de Troie avait brûlé, dévastée par des saboteurs grecs introduits au cœur d'une fallacieuse offrande. Hector était mort, Achille était tombé et Priam gisait mourant. Tandis qu'Énée s'efforçait de soutenir son père, le rideau du théâtre retomba et le public applaudit debout, ébahi face à une telle performance. Les applaudissements roulaient d'un bout à l'autre de l'amphithéâtre pendant que les acteurs s'inclinaient chacun à leur tour pour saluer – l'éblouissante Hélène recevant les plus vives acclamations.

Rose s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds pendant un moment pour mieux la voir : l'actrice était vert pâle et dépassait d'au moins deux têtes tout le reste de la troupe. Sous les applaudissements nourris, sa crête de plumes se dressa en réponse muette à l'admiration de la foule. Se penchant sur sa droite, Rose éleva la voix pour couvrir la clameur du public :_ « Pour moi, elle n'a pas très bonne mine »._

_« Elle est magnifique si l'on s'en tient aux critères de beauté borvaniens »,_ répondit le Docteur du même ton. « _Tu vois cette bande noire sur son épine dorsale ? »_ demanda-t-il en indiquant du menton la scène. « _Très rare. Très belle. Et ses plumes sont sans tache. Ce n'est pas très surprenant qu'ils l'aient choisie pour jouer Hélène »._

Rose acquiesça en plaisantant. « _Oui, je vois le genre_ : la tête à crête qui a jeté en mer mille navires*_… ou je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont à la place des bateaux »._

« _Des voiliers célestes borvaniens. Et ils utilisent un système à base six, alors c'est quatre mille trois cent quarante-quatre. »_

« _La tête à crête qui a jeté en mer… »_

« _Ici ils disent plutôt 'lancé' »,_ l'interrompit le Docteur.

« _Alors 'la tête à crête qui a lancé quatre mille trois cent quarante-quatre voiliers célestes borvaniens' ? Ça ne sonne pas très bien, non ?_

« _Très_ _poétique ! »_ rayonna-t-il. « _Ça roule facilement sous la langue et c'est si bien prononcé ! Nous devrions pouvoir t'avoir une audition pour la prochaine saison »._

« _Merci ». _Rose ne savait pas trop s'il était sérieux. « _Alors comme ça, ils ont des langues ? » _demanda-t-elle.

« _Et bien… non. Non pas exactement. Tu vois… »_

La foule sortait de l'amphithéâtre en file indienne. Les êtres verts et blancs aux longues jambes refluaient par des arches d'argent qui épelaient « sortie » en treize langues. Le circuit de traduction du Tardis leur afficha tout en anglais (bien que ce soit à chaque fois dans une police de caractères légèrement différente), ce qui donna l'impression à Rose que ces portes insistaient particulièrement pour être utilisées.

Elle sourit pour elle-même pendant que le Docteur continuait à jacasser sur la biologie bizarre des Borvaniens. _La biologie bizarre des Borvaniens_, se répétait-elle. _Serait-il capable de le dire cinq fois très vite ? _se demanda-t-elle en contemplant le Docteur expliquer avec animation. _Je parie qu'il peut, décida-t-elle_. Mais si ça se trouvait, on aurait du mal à l'arrêter ensuite…

Le Docteur décrivait toujours la race alien locale quand ils franchirent les portes de sortie. Les derniers retardataires du public leur adressèrent des regards préoccupés. Ils avaient fait un détour par l'arrière de la fosse d'orchestre où le Tardis était garé, et le Docteur poursuivait : « … _ainsi quand l'air est compressé dans la chambre de résonance, cela fonctionne comme un larynx, et c'est la raison pour laquelle ils ont toutes ces petites sacoches sur eux, ce sont des pompes à air miniatures »._

Rose acquiesça, écoutant d'une oreille distraite tout en repensant au spectacle auquel ils venaient juste d'assister. Bien qu'elle n'ait eu qu'une connaissance très succincte d'Homère datant de ses dernières années d'école, Rose était certaine que ça s'était passé très différemment aujourd'hui. La voyante de cette pièce, était _incapable_ de dire la moindre vérité. A chaque fois qu'elle parlait, ses mots étaient immédiatement méprisés tant ils étaient ridicules. Pas seulement dans le contexte de l'histoire – mais de tout le public également. Les gens pouffaient avec mépris à toutes les prédictions, toutes celles qui s'avéraient finalement justes.

« _La princesse était vraiment la meilleure de toute la troupe »,_ commenta Rose pendant qu'ils marchaient par-dessus les accessoires poussiéreux sous la scène. « _J'avais lu cette histoire, et je _**_savais_**_ que la cité tomberait, mais je continuais à ne pas la croire. Un sacré boulot d'actrice »._

.°.

Le Docteur fit une pause, la clé du Tardis suspendue en l'air à mi-chemin de la serrure. « _Oui, en fait, je me suis posé des questions là-dessus. Dans le mythe originel de Cassandre, elle avait subi la malédiction d'Apollon, condamnée à toujours dire la vérité sans jamais être crue. Tu imagines ? ». _Il introduisit enfin sa clé, la tourna et tint la porte ouverte pendant que Rose entrait. « _En réalité, elle a dû être infectée par un virus alien rapporté par les premiers éclaireurs lamasteeniens. Quoique très contagieux, il est plutôt inoffensif, mais ça devait être la seule à y être sensible, la pauvre petite. Figure-toi que son ragout de bœuf était un vrai chef d'œuvre ». _Il grimpa les escaliers qui menaient à la console. « _Une fois, nous avons diné dans le… Rose ? »_

Rose s'était arrêtée au pied de la rampe, une main sur le chambranle de la porte pour se tenir. Son visage affichait une expectative inquiète.

Le Docteur essaya de décrypter son expression « _Est-ce que… tu es sur le point d'éternuer ? »_

Rose regarda de côté, puis de nouveau vers lui. « _Je n'en sais rien. Je ressens… quelque chose »._

« _O… kay. Tu peux préciser ? »_ Il redescendit la rampe, sortant un stéthoscope de sa poche.

Rose fronça le nez. « _En vérité, je crois que j'ai détesté la pièce » _laissa-t-elle échapper.

Le Docteur se figea à mi-parcours. « _Mais tu adores la mythologie grecque »._

L'expression blessée qu'il arborait toucha la corde sensible de Rose. « _Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça », _répondit-elle en secouant la tête. « _Je veux dire, j'ai aimé mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait le cas » _précisa-t-elle en remontant un peu la rampe pour venir toucher le bras du Docteur en guise d'excuse. « _Cette sensation bizarre est partie, je vais bien maintenant. Docteur ? » _Comme il ne répondait rien, elle avait posé la main sur son épaule. Il dévala la rampe pour se ruer par les portes du Tardis. _« Excuses non acceptées apparemment »_ renifla-t-elle.

En ressortant du Tardis, Rose vit du coin de l'œil le Docteur revenir aux escaliers et tirer son sonique de sa poche. Elle l'entendit l'activer et l'objet émit des trilles par courtes salves qui se répétaient par intervalles à l'intérieur du théâtre. Lorsqu'elle atteint l'auditorium lui-même, elle épia le Docteur en train de scanner les dernières sorties restantes. Son air de plus en plus préoccupé était manifeste quand il se retourna vers elle.

_« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_ demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle ne décelait aucun danger évident.

_« En vérité… ». _Le Docteur prit une profonde inspiration, se préparant sans doute pour une longue explication exhaustive. _« … nous avons été infectés par une maladie extraterrestre qui se transmet d'une personne à une autre par le biais d'une affirmation vraie mais incroyable, que le théâtre utilise pour mettre l'accent sur la détresse de Cassandre, en lui conférant à n'en pas douter d'excellentes critiques sur sa performance, et que nous n'avons maintenant aucun moyen de guérir parce que tout le monde est parti et qu'ils ont coupé l'immunisation des portes de sortie »_. Il reprit son souffle.

_« Attends… Quoi ? »_.

_« Cassandre, tu te souviens ? »_. Le Docteur agita la main en signe d'encouragement.

_« Oui, personne ne la croyait mais elle avait raison depuis le début »._

« _C'est ça ! Mais même si tu connaissais l'histoire, _malgré tout_ tu ne la croyais toujours pas »_ insista-t-il pour elle.

« _Et ça, c'était vraiment bizarre _». Un drôle de fourmillement grandissait dans le subconscient de Rose, presque comme un besoin mental de tousser.

_« Ils contaminent le public avec une sorte de maladie de l'incrédulité, exactement comme pour la vraie Cassandre, et puis ils le guérissent quand il utilise les sorties »._

La sensation étrange grandissait et Rose ressentit un besoin incontrôlable de parler. Elle parvint à le réprimer en se contentant de hocher la tête pour confirmer.

_« Mais nous n'avons pas _**pris** _les sorties. Alors nous voilà coincés avec, à nous asséner continuellement des vérités incroyables, jusqu'à ce que nous puissions le repasser à quelqu'un d'autre »._ Le Docteur s'arrachait les cheveux de frustration, et ils restèrent dressés en l'air tout de travers. _« Nous ne pouvons pas remonter le temps pour ressortir par les portes comme il le faudrait, car nous pourrions tomber sur nos doubles. Et tout nouveau spectacle pourrait utiliser une souche différente du virus »._ Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rose qui bataillait contre son besoin de parler. _« Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?_ ».

_« En vérité… » _Rose se mordit la lèvre, luttant pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter. Ça ne marchait pas. _« …la prochaine fois que tes cheveux seront comme ça, je veux que ce soit à cause de moi ! »._

Le Docteur en resta bouche bée. _« Et bien… on se calera un rendez-vous. Tu te sens mieux ? »._

Rose inspira profondément, ignorant la rougeur qui montait sur ses joues. _« Oui, c'est fini maintenant. Je suppose que ça sera ton tour dans quelques minutes ? »._

_« Mhh » _acquiesça le Docteur. _« On dirait que 'en vérité' est le mot-clé pour la contagion »._ Il prit ses mains dans le siennes. _« Si nous parvenons à revenir sur Terre, nous pourrons nous en débarrasser. La plupart de ton espèce est immunisée ; c'est juste la faute à pas de chance que ce ne soit pas ton cas »._

.°.

Ils se ruèrent dans le Tardis et le Docteur programma un vol retour vers la Terre en un temps record. L'inconfort qu'il ressentait à retenir sa Vérité était évident. _« Nous allons nous rendre à une conférence de presse. En vérité, s'il existait ne serait-ce qu'une personne de ta planète qui pouvait attraper ce virus, ce serait l'endroit le plus intéressant pour essayer de le découvrir »._

Rose ne l'aurait jamais cru si un air de soulagement n'était pas instantanément apparu sur son visage. Parfois, elle oubliait qu'il n'était pas vraiment un modèle de moralité. _« Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas simplement nous servir de choses comme 'le ciel est bleu' ou 'je porte des baskets' ? »_ demanda-t-elle, maintenant un peu plus habituée au sentiment lancinant qui remontait le long de son cou à cause du transfert du virus.

_« C'est subjectif, déjà » _répondit le Docteur en tournant le dernier levier pour accélérer leur voyage en direction de la Terre du 21e siècle. _« Et je suis à peu près certain que ça doit être quelque chose qui serait automatiquement pris pour un mensonge dans toute autre circonstance. A ton tour, qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ? »._ Il leva les yeux sur Rose qui s'était assise sur le sol de la salle de contrôle, le dos contre la rambarde et les yeux bien fermés. _« Oh, vas-y, laisse le sortir. Tu te sentiras mieux »._

Rose avait du mal à sélectionner sa Vérité. Elle passa sur certaines – spécialement celles dont elle craignait que le Docteur ne les croie vraiment, qu'elle ne voulait pas lui livrer aussi facilement, et particulièrement si ça ne soulageait pas tellement la pression qui s'accumulait à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle choisit un secret qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne. _« Je _déteste _le thé »._

Le Docteur renifla dubitativement.

_« Si c'est vrai ! Je ne peux le dire à personne, à commencer par Maman. Je serais déportée aux Amériques ou lynchée comme traitresse, et Maman m'enterrerait et me couperait en morceaux dont elle ferait du thé, si elle venait à le savoir ». _Elle frappa l'arrière de sa tête contre la balustrade derrière elle. Son esprit s'éclaircissait. Elle adressa son regard le plus sérieux au Docteur._ « Et ne t'avise pas d'_**_oser _**_le dire à qui que ce soit »._

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition. _« Tu as ma parole de Seigneur du Temps »_ promit-il.

Le sourcil de Rose se tordit alors qu'elle se souvenait des rares fois où le Docteur avait parlé de son peuple. _« N'étaient-ils pas pourtant tous des tricheurs et des politiciens ? »._

_« Oui, personne n'est parfait »_, répondit-il à moitié pour lui-même.

Le Docteur fit jouer les muscles de son cou de droite à gauche et Rose reconnut une tentative de sa tentative de réprimer les mots qui insistaient pour se faire entendre.

Elle sourit. _« Oh, allez, ça ne peut pas être si terrible. Va, dis-nous la vérité »._

_« En vérité… » _le Docteur grogna de frustration, claquant les paumes de ses mains sur la console du Tardis avant de les passer nerveusement dans ses cheveux hérissés. Il se cacha la figure des deux mains, couvrant ses yeux et assourdit les paroles qu'il était en train d'avouer. Ça ressemblait plutôt à un murmure inaudible.

_« C'était quoi ça ? »_ demanda Rose.

_« J'ai dit… »_ soupira-t-il résigné. _« J'ai dit que je trouvais que ta mère était charmante ». _

_« Quoi ? »_ fit-elle en riant. _« Toutes ces histoires que tu fais comme quoi elle est 'autoritaire', 'bruyante' et 'trop bisou-bisou' et en fait, tu la trouves charmante ? »._

_« Oui ! »_ persista le Docteur. «_ Je veux dire… elle est loin d'être parfaite, mais je ne peux rêver d'une meilleure mère pour t'élever correctement. Et le dîner de Noël était un vrai délice »._

_« Tu me charries »_ continua Rose. Le Tardis atterrit avec un bruit sourd et elle s'aida de la rambarde pour se relever. Avec un peu de chance, ils se débarrasseraient de cette maladie ridicule avant qu'elle ne soit forcée d'admettre autre chose.

_« Absolument pas, Miss Tyler, et j'aimerais avoir ta parole que tu n'en parleras jamais »._

_« Ah oui ? »_ le taquina-t-elle tandis qu'ils quittaient le vaisseau pour sortir dans un couloir sombre menant à une salle de conférence beige. _« Et si ça m'échappait ? »._

_« Je dirais à ta mère en confidence combien tu _adores _son thé et m'assurerais qu'elle nous en livre des caisses entières, à chaque fois que nous ferons un arrêt chez elle… »._

Les paupières de Rose se rétrécirent. _« Tu n'oserais pas ! »_ rétorqua-t-elle avec un regard noir.

.°.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la vaste salle de conférence et Rose soupira en sentant le titillement à l'arrière de son esprit qui se frayait un chemin à travers la foule.

L'homme derrière le pupitre n'avait pas l'air d'un politicien aux yeux de Rose. Sa courte barbiche nette et son arrogante prestance lui semblaient déplacées et son expression ennuyée ne justifiait pas le crépitement des flashs, ni les reporters prenant en sténo des notes sur son speech monotone : _« Ce serait excentrique… ». _Était-ce l'imagination de Rose ou bien l'expression de son visage venait de changer à l'instant ? «… _et euh… fantastique »._ Il conclut : _« En vérité… »._

_« Bien, on y est ! »_ lança le Docteur joyeusement. _« Voilà qui va peut-être rendre la politique sur Terre plus intéressante pour un moment. Mais avec tout ce monde et une population des plus résistantes, le virus va certainement s'éteindre très vite et on s'en tirera plutôt bien »_. Ils firent demi-tour pour s'en aller et le Docteur salua de la main un homme dans un costume noir. _« Oh, salut Phil ! Comment tu vas ? »_

_« Je n'ai jamais été mieux »_ répondit l'homme qui s'appelait Phil._ « Nous avons finalement pu sécuriser le… »_

Derrière son pupitre, l'homme exprima sa Vérité qui retentit dans toute la salle :

_« Je suis Iron Man »._

.°.

.

* * *

* Citation extraite de la pièce « _La Tragique histoire du_ _Docteur Faust »_ (1589) de Christopher Marlowe, où il est question en parlant d'Hélène du « visage qui a lancé mille navire (sur la mer) »


	2. Ma dernière chance de le dire

Traduction de la fic "**_Swapperoo_**" de Laura Harkness - Couverture : LicieOIC / Deviant Art

_Norvège, Baie du Loup. "Faut-il vraiment que je le dise ?" Rose se tourne alors vers le Docteur en costume bleu. "Et toi, Docteur ? Quelle était la fin de cette phrase ?". Il se penche et murmure à son oreille : "Fais-moi confiance. Joue le jeu et embrasse-moi !". Vous avez dit "stratagème" ?_

.

* * *

**MA DERNIÈRE CHANCE DE LE DIRE**

_Norvège, Baie du Loup, sur une plage battue par les vents..._

.

— Et toi, Docteur ? Quelle était la fin de cette phrase ?

Ten s'approche tout près d'elle et murmure à son oreille d'un ton pressant :

— Fais moi confiance. Joue le jeu... Maintenant, embrasse-moi !

Rose lui accorde un baiser de cinéma (programme familial oblige) et tandis que le Tardis commence à siffler et gémir, elle s'arrache à lui en sanglotant pour se mettre à courir vers le vaisseau qui s'évanouit dans les airs.

Ten revient lentement vers elle et prend sa main dans la sienne en disant à mi-voix :

— Ça c'est plutôt bien passé !

— Quoi ? rétorque-t-elle en larmes d'un air horrifié.

Il lui décoche son plus éclatant sourire.

— Si je puis me permettre, je m'en suis même tiré brillamment !

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, le duplicata ? fit-elle très en colère en voulant reprendre sa main.

— Je ne suis pas un duplicata, je suis le Docteur.

Rose le regarde à peu près comme si elle allait le gifler de toutes ses forces.

— Je sais que tu l'es, mais sans l'être vraiment. Tu n'es pas lui et tu ne le seras jamais !

Ten s'exaspère un peu.

— Oh, c'est bon Rose, relax ! Bien sûr que c'est moi.

— Quoi ?

Il hausse une épaule mais, dans ses yeux, brille une petite étincelle.

— Nous avons échangé nos places.

Elle a vraiment l'air surpris, avec une petite touche de… quoi ? d'allégresse ?

— Tu veux dire que… ?

Il est absolument, immensément et ridiculement fier de lui quand il confirme :

— Et comment ! On a préparé tout ça bien à l'avance. Jack et Donna n'y ont vu que du feu !

— Il a pris ta place ? répéte-t-elle un peu lentement parce qu'elle n'ose pas y croire.

— Ouaip ! fit Ten en claquant de la langue contre ses dents. Et moi la sienne.

— Mais… qu'est ce qui se passer pour l'autre ?

— Et bien Donna va s'occuper de lui, elle est douée pour ça. D'une certaine façon, bien meilleure que tu ne le seras jamais. Avec instinct maternel et tout…

Rose le regarde sans réaction et il poursuit comme si de rien n'était.

— En plus, il aura Jack. Donna ne verra pas la différence. Pour elle, un Seigneur du Temps délirant en vaut bien un autre. Jack saura lui, bien sûr, mais il sait garder un secret et particulièrement quand ça l'arrange. Et pour celui là, je te garantis que ça sera le cas.

Toujours un peu confuse, elle objecte pourtant :

— Mais toute l'histoire des deux cœurs. Je n'en ai senti qu'un…

— Et quoi ? Moi aussi je peux garder quelques secrets, pas vrai ?

— Hein ?

— Vérifie encore leur battement.

Rose pose sa main incrédule sur la poitrine du Seigneur du Temps.

— Deux coeurs…

— Je peux faire battre mes deux cœurs comme un seul. Mhhh, ça sonne comme des paroles de chanson. Tu crois que j'aurais un avenir comme parolier ?

Elle insiste quand même un peu.

— Mais le nouveau Docteur, il est mortel. Il va vieillir et pas se régénérer…

Ten secoue la tête négativement.

— Nah !... C'était juste une diversion – ça faisait partie du plan. C'est un vrai Seigneur du Temps et tout ira très bien pour lui ! Ce sera un bon Docteur. Différent, mais bon…

Rose baisse les yeux et se rend compte qu'elle a laissé sa main sur son torse. Il le réalise à son tour et puis l'attire à lui.  
Et cette fois, ce n'est plus du tout pour un baiser de cinéma.


	3. Personne n'est parfait

TRADUCTION du one-shot **_« Nobody's perfect »_** de Laura x Tennant.

_Pour Rose, à bord du Tardis, il y a les jours avec, et les jours sans. Aujourd'hui est un jour sans, où elle n'a pas confiance en elle._

.

* * *

**PERSONNE N'EST PARFAIT**

**.**

En chemin vers sa propre chambre, le Docteur dépassait la porte ouverte de Rose, lorsqu'il l'entendit pousser un énorme soupir.

_« Tout va bien, Rose ? »_ demanda-t-il depuis le couloir.

_« Ouais, je suppose »_

Son ton était abattu. Il savait d'expérience que Rose n'était pas le genre de personne qui aimait qu'on la laisse tranquille quand elle était dans cet état. Mais d'habitude, elle lui demandait expressément un câlin réconfortant ou quelque chose du genre. Il fronça les sourcils, hésitant pendant deux secondes dans l'encadrement de la porte, avant de faire quelques pas dans la pièce.

_« Je peux entrer ? »_ demanda-t-il.

Elle était debout devant sa psyché dans le short et le débardeur qui lui servaient de pyjama et leurs regards se rencontrèrent dans le reflet du miroir. Sans vraiment se retourner pour lui faire face, elle acquiesça. Il s'approcha d'elle et haussa un sourcil.

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_

_« Rien »_

_« De toute évidence, c'est faux »_ répondit-il doucement.

Elle haussa les épaules et ses yeux se baissèrent pour détailler son reflet de la tête aux pieds.

_« C'est juste un de ces jours sans, tu sais ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »_

Rose poussa un long soupir. _« Un de ces jours où tu remarques une toute petite chose imparfaite chez toi et après tu passes en revue tous tes autres défauts pour le reste de la journée ». _Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'air inexpressif qu'il arborait et rit un petit peu. _« Je suppose qu'en tant que Seigneur du Temps supérieur, tu es trop content de toi pour ça ? »_

_« Ne dis pas de sottises »_ réfuta-t-il en secouant la tête. _« Je sais ce que c'est de manquer de confiance en soi. Ceci dit, je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion dans ce corps…_ (Il rajusta sa cravate) _en tous cas en ce qui concerne mon look. Mais j'ai été notoirement connu pour ma tendance à l'auto-apitoiement »_

Il la pointa du doigt ensuite. _« Toi, par contre, tu n'as aucune raison de te lamenter »._

_« Et bien, qui dit des sottises maintenant ? »_ grommela-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau face au miroir.

Il s'avança pas plus près d'elle pour scruter le miroir par-dessus son épaule, avec une certaine perplexité.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

_« J'essaie juste de voir si tu aurais ouvert un portail dimensionnel dans ce machin. »_

Elle lui donna un petit coup d'épaule dans la poitrine, incapable de réprimer un sourire. _« Idiot. »_

_« Mais je suis sérieux ! »_ répliqua-t-il en tapotant le miroir du plat de la main avant d'ajouter : _« Mhh, il doit être défectueux. »_

_« Docteur, allons, n'essaye pas de me faire croire que je suis parfaite. »_

_« Tu n'es pas parfaite.»_

Rose leva les yeux au ciel. _« Tu n'es pas censé dire ça non plus. »_

_« Et bien, c'est vrai. En plus de ça, la 'perfection' c'est terriblement subjectif… »_

_« C'est encore pire. »_ se plaignit-elle.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que ça veut dire que même de ton point de vue _subjectif_ je ne suis pas… Oh arrête ! »_

Elle lui donna encore un coup d'épaule et il réalisa qu'il la regardait avec un coin de sourire moqueur.

_« Écoute, je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'étais pas belle. »_ avança-t-il en captant son regard une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. _« Car tu l'es. Tu sais bien que tu l'es. »_

Elle gigota un peu, l'air embarrassée, mais sans cesser de soutenir son regard. _« Je te remercie mais… »_

_« Mais quoi ? »_

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, puis fit la liste : _« Ma bouche est trop grande, mes sourcils sont trop épais, ma poitrine est trop petite et mes fesses sont trop grosses. »_

_« Tu pourrais en faire une chanson. »_ remarqua-t-il d'un air songeur.

_« Docteur...»_

_« Oh allons, c'est n'importe quoi ! Appliquer cet affreux mot qu'est 'trop' à tout c'est… c'est ridicule ! De toute façon, qui peut bien mesurer ces choses ? »_

_« Euh, tout le monde. »_

_« Oui, pour que tu te sentes misérable et que tu achètes des tonnes de produits pour tâcher de te plier à des standards arbitraires, quelle que soit l'époque ou le lieu où tu vis… »_

_« Dit le type qui a vingt-sept marques différentes de gel coiffant. »_

_« Ce n'est pas pareil. Je _sais_ que mes cheveux sont géniaux, et je sais que je peux les rendre encore plus géniaux avec ces produits capillaires – mais, ça n'est pas la question ! »_

_« D'accord j'ai saisi, je comprends ce que tu essaies de me dire. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je me sente toute… beurk, parfois. Tu vois ? »._

Il soupira en acquiesçant. _« Je vois. Mais dis-toi bien qu'il y a une statue de toi en _déesse_ dans le British Museum, alors… »_

Elle fronça le nez. _« Et c'est quoi le rapport avec tout ça ? »_

_« Et bien, c'est simple. Des milliers de personnes passent voir cette exposition année après année. Et je peux te garantir qu'au moins 83 % d'entre eux remarquent la beauté de cette statue. »_

_« Oh, tu peux me garantir ça, bien sûr ! » _s'amusa Rose.

_« Évidemment ! C'est un vrai chef d'œuvre de sculpture. Bien sûr que tout le monde l'aime. »_

_« C'est ça. »_ fit-elle en secouant la tête avec tendresse. _« Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi pour rebooster nos deux égos, hein ? »*_

_« Rose, sérieusement. Pourquoi tout ça arrive ce soir ? »_

Elle s'appuya contre lui, reposant sa tête contre son épaule. _« Mhmf. Je n'ai pas pu retirer une de mes bagues. Mes doigts sont tout boudinés depuis qu'on est revenus d'Hexaron. »_

Il prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. _« Tu fais juste un peu de rétention d'eau. Ça va passer. » _Il serra ses doigts ensemble. _« Et une chose aussi minuscule a engendré toute une analyse complète de tous tes défauts ? »_

_« Oui. » _soupira-t-elle.

_« Ah, les humains ! »_ dit-il en appuyant sa tête contre la sienne.

Elle lui tira la langue dans le reflet du miroir et il laissa échapper un petit rire.

_« Peux-tu me rappeler quels sont tes autres soi-disant défauts ? Que je te rassure à leur propos ? » _murmura-t-il.

_« Non pas la peine »_ répondit-elle en souriant. _« Je sais bien qu'au moins la moitié d'entre eux sont des choses que tu adores chez moi alors… »_

Elle écarquilla les yeux et sourire s'effaça soudain. _« Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Merde. Désolée »_

Il resta complètement immobile, soutenant son regard sans faillir. _« Tu ne voulais pas dire quoi ? »_

_« Ce… mot ». _Elle se mit à rougir et il lâcha sa main. Elle ferma les paupières, apparemment mortifiée, mais quand elle sentit que debout dans son dos, il glissait les bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer un peu contre lui, elle les rouvrit aussitôt. Croisant les mains sur son ventre, il posa un baiser sur sa tempe.

_« Tu as tort. »_ murmura-t-il en resserrant son étreinte tandis qu'elle tressaillait entre ses bras. Il espéra que ses prochains mots la rassureraient définitivement : _« Je les adore tous »._

.°.

.

* * *

_* Note de la traductrice : pour savoir pourquoi une statue de Rose représentant la déesse Fortuna se trouve au British Museum (devinez qui l'a sculptée ?) lire le roman "The Stone Rose" de Jaqueline Rayner. _


	4. The laundro-room of doom

TRADUCTION et adaptation du comic éponyme paru dans le Free Comic Book Day (de très courtes histoires sur les différents Docteurs, qui sont entièrement gratuites et librement téléchargeables). Nota : Pour l'occasion, j'ai remplacé **Gabrielle** (compagne inconnue des spectateurs télé) par **Rose**.

_Pitch : Le Docteur n'est pas un fan des tâches domestiques, vous allez savoir pourquoi ! Qu'il essaie de faire la lessive et les choses tournent très vite au chaos !…_

.°.

* * *

**THE LAUNDRO-ROOM OF DOOM  
**

Une aventure du 10e Docteur

Traduit et adapté de Nick Abadzis, par OldGirl

.

Projetant alentours une faible lueur glauque, le rotor du TARDIS soulignait d'ombres dramatiques les larges traces de gadoue humide qui maculaient le chemin de l'entrée vers la console de pilotage. Entre ses murs, résonnait la voix fataliste et légèrement embarrassée du Docteur tandis qu'il s'avançait à l'intérieur de son vaisseau.

— C'est ça le hic avec la planète Quompipping, Rose, elle devient vite impraticablement boueuse.

La jeune compagne écarta les bras avec un geste d'impuissance et une expression horrifiée en contemplant son pantacourt taché et la façon dont pendouillait son débardeur vert pâle constellé d'étoiles roses. Des stalactites de boue s'étaient solidifiées aux coudes et dans ses cheveux aplatis, ce qu'elle ne voyait heureusement pas. Dans le cas contraire, le Docteur imaginait déjà ses hauts-cris.

— _Boueuse_... Mais Docteur, se désola-t-elle avec une pointe de reproche sous-jacent, vous m'aviez promis que le climat de cette planète était plus sec et chaud que le soleil du Sahara…

L'interpelé se gratta la tête puis regarda sa main en reniflant avec une grimace de dégoût similaire. Son costume bleu était tout aussi ravagé et le grand manteau plein d'auréoles également suspectes. Il répondit avec un peu de cette mauvaise foi qui lui venait de plus en plus naturellement depuis cette nouvelle incarnation :

— Et bien… oui, il l'est, mais pas pendant la saison des pluies… Le TARDIS a manqué le créneau estival… Désolé.

— Rien d'autre que de la bouillasse encore et encore, à perte de vue, soupira la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés. Et mon haut est complètement foutu…

Intangiblement, d'une main délicatement posée entre ses omoplates, le Docteur la guida vers une ouverture de la salle de commandes, tout en désignant de l'autre un escalier en colimaçon plutôt moderne dont les tons gris tranchaient avec l'ambiance orangée dont ils sortaient. Il était juste en face d'eux et elle pouvait jurer qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors. Tandis qu'ils s'en approchaient au son désespérant des bruits de succion de leurs chaussures mouillées, il reprit d'un ton apaisant et joyeux :

— Il me semble que c'est le moment idéal pour vous montrer comment fonctionne le système de buanderie du TARDIS !

— Dites, même si c'est ma mère qui la fait le plus souvent, je m'y connais quand même suffisamment en lessive pour savoir qu'il n'y aura pas moyen de ravoir ce tee-shirt !… maugréa-t-elle en descendant prudemment les marches derrière lui, agrippée à la rambarde, pour ne pas glisser malencontreusement.

— O femme de peu de foi ! soupira-t-il avec un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres fines.

.

La patience n'étant pas expressément son fort, Rose voyait les marches défiler et défiler encore, avec l'impression d'un léger vertige à force de tourner en descendant toujours plus profondément, sans savoir s'ils arriveraient un jour à destination. Mais elle se sentait secrètement contente. Le neuvième Docteur disait détester la trivialité des petites routines du quotidien, et le fait qu'il la conduise jusqu'à la machine à laver du TARDIS signifiait assurément deux choses : qu'il avait évolué sur ce point d'une part et d'autre part qu'il considérait vraiment qu'elle était vraiment chez elle dans le TARDIS…

Toutefois, après encore une volée de marches à ne contempler que son dos et ses cheveux bruns poisseux en bataille, elle soupira encore :

— C'est encore loin ? Je dégouline littéralement de gadoue à chaque pas…

— Non, c'est juste après la garde-robe. Et ne vous en faites pas, le TARDIS est auto-nettoyant… précisa-t-il avec fierté.

Une fois arrivés en bas de l'escalier en colimaçon, le Docteur emprunta un couloir dont les parois avaient déjà l'air plus « organiques » comme si différentes sections du vaisseau n'avaient pas le même âge et semblaient appartenir à une tribu troglodytique. Une qui aurait maîtrisé l'électricité par contre, car les larges cercles opalescents qui perçaient les parois, diffusaient pourtant suffisamment de lumière.

En passant, elle repéra une sorte d'étagère dont chaque planche croulait sous d'innombrables chaussures de toutes sortes, jetées plus ou moins négligemment, particulièrement celles qui se trouvaient au sol. Sur le devant, un certain nombre de converses de rechange avachies béaient sans vergogne…

— Alors donc la garde-robe est par là maintenant ?

— Non, ça c'est le placard à chaussures. Normalement la garde-robe, c'est la porte après, mais elle a peut-être déménagé…

— Alors c'est donc là qu'elle est ? demanda-t-elle en pointant une autre entrée éclairée d'un large spot azimutal.

Par l'embrasure, on voyait un costume d'homme ancien et divers manteaux longs suspendus à des cintres. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir y retourner car depuis qu'ils devaient se rendre à Naples et qu'ils avaient fini à Cardiff, elle n'y avait jamais remis les pieds. Ce qui était bien dommage car elle se souvenait encore du temps où il n'hésitait pas à la complimenter sans détour sur sa tenue.

— Attendez une minute, je peux pas rejeter un coup d'œil dedans ? essaya-t-elle.

Cinq pas derrière elle et la main dans la poche, le Docteur inflexible désigna une autre porte grise bien plus moderne, pourvue d'un hublot vitré à hauteur de visage.

— Dans une minute, parce que ce que nous cherchons est juste là !

.

Rose le suivit à l'intérieur et découvrit une petite pièce terne désespérément banale sans la moindre décoration. Sur le mur opposé face à l'entrée, deux petites niches portaient des serviettes pliées au-dessus d'une imposante machine à laver dont le volume l'aurait plutôt désignée pour une famille nombreuse. Au sol, deux paniers à linge, un vide et un plein, achevaient d'assurer la visiteuse de la fonction de cette pièce. Les bras tendus en l'air pour ménager son effet cabotin, le Docteur déclara avec une emphase calculée en espérant sans doute l'éblouir :

— Bienvenue dans la buanderie automatique du TARDIS !

— Mouais, fit Rose, pas du tout impressionnée – si ce n'est par les espèces de cornes latérales jaunes bizarres qui encadraient la machine. Ça ressemble quand même pas mal à n'importe quelle buanderie...

Le Gallifréen pencha sa haute silhouette et ramassa souplement un panier qu'il cala sur sa hanche avant de se lancer dans son incorrigible babillage :

— Et qu'est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit sur les apparences trompeuses ? Pour info, le spa est juste derrière cette porte, Miss Grincheuse, et vous pourrez profiter d'un bon bain chaud pendant ce temps. Changez-vous que je puisse vous montrer comment ça marche…

En un rien de temps, Rose avait poussé la porte qu'il désignait. Elle se retrouva bientôt à barboter avec bonheur dans un bain parfumé, à s'émerveiller de l'épaisseur sensuelle de la mousse pendant que les remous la chatouillaient, à la lueur de deux grosses bougies que le TARDIS avait posées sur un rebord. Pendant qu'elle plissait les yeux et le nez en riant comme une petite-fille, la voix du Docteur finissait dans l'autre pièce :

— … Et _après_ vous pourrez vous choisir quelque chose de joli dans la garde-robe !

Elle sourit de contentement en frottant sa jambe sortie hors de l'eau. Dommage qu'il faille aller vite car l'endroit était agréable… Richement décoré de marbre jaune et de coffrages verts, avec une cheminée d'angle et une banquette latérale, le lieu valait définitivement la peine d'avoir fait un tel détour… Elle prit une grande inspiration, se boucha le nez et plongea sous la surface pour mouiller ses mèches raidies.

.

Soigneusement blottie jusqu'au cou dans peignoir de bain lilas qui laissait ses jambes nues, une serviette assortie épongeant ses cheveux et de douillets petits chaussons aux pieds, Rose s'approcha du Docteur qui était resté en manches de chemise et venait de s'agenouiller devant le large hublot béant devant lui.

— Vous êtes prête ? Très bien, mettez vos vêtements à l'intérieur. Étape 1, le système va les dématérialiser pour les analyser, et séparer les molécules de boue du reste… expliqua-t-il.

Il fourra son manteau et sa veste dans le tambour en poursuivant « doctement » :

— Étape 2, les molécules de vos habits seront réassemblées. Ils ressortiront sans un pli, détachés, réparés, recousus et parfaitement repassés, avec l'éclat du neuf !

Rose commença à sourire en regardant les boutons du panneau de commande de la machine, tandis qu'elle y insérait son pantalon et son débardeur. Mais le Docteur qui avait surpris son regard était lancé, il continuait avec animation en commentant le panneau :

— En plus, vous pouvez programmer des parfums : bruyère de Gallifrey, citron jacondan… des milliers de senteurs toutes plus fraîches les unes que les autres sont disponibles.

— D'accord, d'accord, se rendit Rose en souriant légèrement. Considérez que je suis très officiellement impressionnée.

Le Docteur satisfait referma le hublot et le programme se mit en route.

Ils quittèrent la pièce sans voir que dans le tambour un petit objet métallique pourvu d'un bout bleu lumineux, pointait à travers l'enchevêtrement le linge à laver…

.

Dans le couloir troglodyte, Rose cette fois délibérément curieuse et un peu taquine, comme à chaque fois qu'il acceptait de tomber sa veste protectrice, continuait avec un demi-sourire faussement innocent et des grands yeux assortis qui le considéraient de biais :

— Et donc si je comprends bien, vous avez _délibérément_ programmé votre lavo-gadget pour que vos costumes aient toujours l'air un peu chiffonnés ?

— Oh ? fit le Docteur avec un petit regard identique en coulisse, surpris qu'elle ait pu passer du temps à le détailler suffisamment pour voir cela. Non. J'ai toujours eu l'intention de réparer ce petit bug…

— Et donc, après que devient la saleté ?

— Elle est tout simplement rematérialisée et réemployée à des fins plus utiles… Elle finit en compost dans le jardin près du cloître !

.

A quelques mètres de là, derrière la porte fermée de la buanderie, un éclair bleu se mit à fuser dans le tambour et la machine à laver émit quelques bips lugubres et pas mal de fumée. Des veinures électriques bleues formèrent un petit orage à l'intérieur et menaçaient de jaillir hors du hublot. Après quelques secondes de ce régime, une soudaine petite implosion localisée arrêta tout, au milieu du grésillement familier du tournevis sonique. Enfin, le linge s'immobilisa définitivement après le dernier tour languissant du tambour, alors que vapeurs et fumées s'estompaient déjà…

.

Fidèle à sa promesse, le Docteur l'avait accompagnée dans la garde-robe et Rose joignit les mains avec ravissement en pénétrant dans l'endroit qui lui laissait toujours un peu l'impression d'une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba.

— Et revoici la garde-robe ! Il y a quelques très beaux vêtements ici… se rengorgea-t-il avec fierté.

Rose l'aurait volontiers cru si elle n'était pas tombée direct sur le manteau de patchwork ubuesque du sixième Docteur. Avec ses larges revers, son motif de couleurs bariolées invraisemblables, il était inratable, posé négligemment sur l'accoudoir d'un sofa blanc design, assigné à résidence tout près de l'entrée.

— Et il y en a d'autres par contre plus discutables… remarqua-t-elle avec perplexité. A qui était celui-là ?

— Apprenez ma chère, que c'était le summum de l'élégance vestimentaire lorsque je le portais !

— Vous êtes sorti dans la rue _avec_ _ça_ ? murmura-t-elle incrédule en en se cachant à moitié la bouche, pour ne pas trop sourire à cette idée.

Mais comme il l'entrainait plus avant, elle se dévissa la tête pour embrasser la pièce du regard. Le sol était recouvert de larges tapis aux motifs géométriques noirs et or qui conféraient au lieu un aspect plus douillet et chaleureux. Certaines tenues était mises en valeur sur des mannequins sans tête comme on en voyait dans les boutiques, mais d'autres était simplement suspendues à des cintres. Tout serrés le long de grandes tringles métalliques, les vêtements s'échelonnaient sur six étages au moins, tandis qu'un autre escalier en colimaçon à proximité perçait la pièce de haut en bas, permettant sans doute d'accéder aux vêtements les plus hauts…

— J'étais un homme différent alors, très différent, souligna le Docteur en sachant qu'elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire car elle l'avait vu se régénérer. J'ai rassemblé ici beaucoup de trucs au cours des siècles, vous savez. Et le TARDIS fait aussi parfois un peu de shopping toute seule.

— Comment ça « toute seule » ? questionna Rose avec surprise.

.

Dans la buanderie, la porte du hublot de la machine à laver du TARDIS grinça légèrement tandis qu'un morceau de boue solidifié ressemblant à une main à trois doigts commençait à l'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Une fois largement ouverte, la porte livra passage à un torrent considérable de glaise liquide qui se mit à déborder en glougloutant furieusement. Au milieu de la bouillasse, la pseudo main portait haut le tournevis sonique comme pour le sauver de la noyade… Au son ignoble d'un _splotch_ large et définitif, toute la boue se répandit sur le sol en s'étalant en direction de la sortie.

.

Mains dans les poches, le Docteur se dirigeait vers l'escalier, tout en répondant avec bienveillance aux questions curieuses de sa jeune compagne. Rose ne savait pas trop si elle devait le croire ou s'il continuait à la baratiner. Elle avait parfois du mal à savoir avec cette nouvelle incarnation, plus facétieuse que l'ancienne.

Dans leur dos inconscient, une silhouette épaisse et massive, cachée par les recoins d'ombre posait sa main gadouilleuse dégoulinante contre le montant de la porte d'entrée de la garde-robe.

Le Gallifréen continuait leur conversation :

— Et bien, j'imagine qu'elle se matérialise dans les boutiques pendant les horaires de fermeture et qu'elle pioche les choses qui lui plaisent le plus… Mais elle n'est pas kleptomane, hein ? Elle fabrique des copies et elle rend les originaux.

— Docteur… gloussa-t-elle. Vous parlez du TARDIS depuis tout à l'heure comme si elle était vivante et comme si c'était une femme !

Ce dernier n'eut pas le loisir de rétorquer par une boutade pleine d'esprit. Un grondement indistinct les fit se retourner et ils restèrent une seconde en état de choc en voyant se dresser, trois têtes au-dessus d'eux, un énorme blob informe vaguement humanoïde. La chose était pourvue d'une tête sans cou percée de trois orifices simplistes, de larges épaules aux bras mal définis et qui avançait vers eux en patinant à moitié.

— Hey ! s'écria Rose en sursautant. Oh mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Docteur !

— Que… quoi… ? questionna-t-il avant de se retourner à son tour pour savoir de quoi elle parlait. Ah, on a comme qu'y diraient récupéré un passager clandestin…

La créature avait encore grandi et se penchait vers eux avec un sombre cri rauque mécontent.

— C'est… un habitant de Quompipping ? Il a l'air fait de boue. Et il sent pareil aussi… remarqua Rose en se reculant de quelques pas.

Le Docteur réagit promptement à la situation par une première ouverture polie :

— Bonjour ! lança-t-il de son air le plus débonnaire en direction de la créature. Vous avez su trouver votre chemin dans le vaisseau ? Vous êtes un peu perdu ?

Pour toute réponse, le blob lança en avant une paluche large comme un battoir avec un grand mouvement de son pseudo-bras en grognant de plus belle.

— Là là, doucement, tenta le Docteur pour l'amadouer. Essayons juste de ne pas nous énerver…

La créature abattit ses bras sur le canapé blanc en faisant craquer le bois du parquet sous la violence du coup. Le sofa bondit en l'air tandis que Rose déséquilibrée par souffle tombait à la renverse. Le Docteur lança un bras sous elle pour tenter d'amortir sa chute et se retrouva par terre lui aussi.

Déjà debout, Rose tentait de l'aider à se relever tandis que le Gallifréen tapotait machinalement et vainement sa poitrine à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait pas…

— Ou est mon tournevis sonique ?... Oh-oh ! Je l'ai laissé dans ma veste…

— Qui se trouve dans votre lavo'matique gadget… compléta Rose.

Remis sur pieds, le Docteur embarrassé se frotta l'arrière de la tête en soupirant un « oh, non » car il commençait à comprendre. Face à lui, la créature avait rapetissé sensiblement et portant un bras à sa tête, semblait l'imiter en reproduisant ses gestes.

— Oh, Docteur, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fabriqué ? gémit Rose inquiète.

Le blob glaiseux leva le bras dans leur direction avec une certaine fierté et ils virent briller tout au bout le tournevis sonique allumé.

— Il essaie de vous rendre votre tournevis sonique !

— Ah merci beaucoup ! Rose, je crois que j'ai compris ce qui s'est passé.

Bondissant inopinément par-dessus le sofa renversé, le Docteur sauta en l'air comme un basketteur pour aller attraper le sonique dans le poing de la créature qui se liquéfia et se désolidarisa aussitôt. Rose baissa instinctivement la tête face aux éclaboussures et leva les pieds pour éviter la vague. Elle sortait tout juste de son bain…

— C'est un écho sonique, un avatar de boue animé par le champ télépathique à basse fréquence du TARDIS et par le tournevis sonique lui-même ! déclara-t-il triomphalement. Ça a dû court-circuiter la démat'.

Elle se haussa curieusement par-dessus don épaule pendant qu'il triturait le sonique dans tous les sens avec perplexité en essayant quelques réglages au hasard.

— Et alors quoi ? demanda-t-elle. C'était toute la boue que nous avions ramenée de Quompipping ?

— Additionnée de tout ce qu'il y avait dans le composteur, oui, ce qui explique l'odeur nauséabonde… C'est dingue, il a changé de couleur ! observa-t-il en secouant son tournevis.

— Ah bah, faut pas s'étonner. C'est ce qui se passe quand ne trie pas son linge… Au moins, il marche encore…

.

Ils retournèrent dans le couloir où Rose, toujours dans son petit peignoir, se risqua à poser la question qui la préoccupait.

— Est-ce que c'est le bon moment pour demander si mon tee-shirt est miraculeusement redevenu comme neuf, comme vous l'aviez promis ?

— Hum… Allons plutôt jeter un coup d'œil, proposa prudemment le Docteur.

.

Le visage rougi et renfrogné de Rose regardait fixement son débardeur d'un air passablement mécontent tout en le tenant à bout de doigts. Tout près d'elle, le Docteur avait sorti aussi la veste de son costume et le pantalon de son costume bleu favori. Comme neufs, en réalité, à un petit détail près…

— J'imagine que c'est un de ces petits « bugs » dont vous parliez tout à l'heure ?... Parce qu'en toute honnêteté, Docteur, même si je trouve que les rayures vous vont très bien, mais ce n'est définitivement pas mon truc…

Contemplant sa veste bleue dorénavant pourvue d'étoiles fuschia et le débardeur de Rose agrémenté de fines rayures, le Docteur soupira sans rien dire.

Dans l'espace, le TARDIS poursuivait innocemment sa route à travers les myriades d'étoiles.

FIN


End file.
